The Misadventures of Misfits
by The Demo
Summary: When you put 4 teenage friends in a Volkswagen, low on cash, and on a Pokemon journey what will happen? Laws will be broken, cops will be punched, an exorcist will need to be found from time to time. OCs now accepted. Form in Ch 6
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is just an random idea I got while taking a shower. So I hope that you enjoy The Misadventures of Misfits.

**Chapter 1**

Along a dusty road, two teens are running at break neck speed. One of them has a crew cut hair style. The other one has long brown dreadlocks streaming along behind him. Surprisingly he is able to run in flip-flops.

"Damn you Sky! You had to sleep in didn't you! You just had to stay up all night with your god damn hippie friends. And then you just had to smoke all that they had didn't you!" The crew cut guy raged.

"Hey man, we were just like, trying to find our inner peace, man. You understand Chris?" Sky said in the way all hippies talk. Sky was dressed in a rainbow tie-dye shirt and a pair of flowing tan pants. He wore a pair of

green tinted glasses.

"Oh go back to the 70's you damn hippie." Chris grumbled. Chris was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of camouflage pants, and a pair of combat boots. He had a dog tag around his neck that he bought at an army surplus store.

Just then Chris and Sky tripped over a body that just so happened to be lying face down in the middle of the road. The body was male, dressed in a trench coat and a pair of jeans and black moccasins. He had black anime spiked hair and was about sixteen, the same age as Chris and Sky.

"Oi! Can't you pass out somewhere else!" yelled Chris jumping up immediately. Sky sat up more slowly, sweat dropping at his friend's behavior.

"Chris, I think he's like, dead. I'm getting some bad vibes man." Sky said uneasily.

"You really think he's dead." Chris asked equally uneasy.

They both stared at the unmoving figure.

"... We should probably do something." Chris said staring at the body.

"Yeah..."

"I'm gonna search through his pockets and take any money he has." Chris said bending over and reaching for the prone figures poket's.

Suddenly the body's hand moved faster than the two teens could blink and grabbed Chris by the throat.

"Touch my money and die." the body growled.

Needless to say, Chris and Sky screamed.

"Holy shit, it's a zombie!" Chris yelled as much as he could with a hand around his throat.

"What? No I'm not a zombie, I'm a freakin' genetically engineered human!" the 'zombie' exclaimed jumping up with his hand still around Chris's throat.

"Dude. I think your chocking my friend there." Sky said still staring.

"Oops sorry. Anyways my name is Alpha." Alpha said dropping Chris ungracefully onto the dirt.

Chris was to busy staring at Alpha.

"You're ripped." Chris said in dumb shock. He was right. Alpha wasn't were anything under the drench coat and was _ripped_. He didn't have a six pack he had an eight pack! All Chris and Sky could do was stare at the sheer amount of muscle. Then Chris started.

"Oh man, now were even more late!" Chris exclaimed and started running down the path again. Sky then took off after him, along with Alpha.

"Where are we going?" Alpha asked, jogging along side Sky.

"We are going to like, Oak Labs man. To get our first Pokemon." Sky answered.

"Shortcut!" Chris yelled ahead and turned off into the forest.

* * *

Exiting from Oak Labs was a boy with brown spiked hair. The boy couldn't believe his luck. He had gotten his first Pokemon. And from his Grandpa too. Then suddenly was blind sided by a teen in a crew cut.

"Come on guys, were almost there!" The teen yelled back and then two other teenagers trampled over the poor boy as they ran for Oak Labs, leaving the boy behind. He was in a sorry state, his favorite shirt completely cover with anime shoe prints. No one could as he screamed his vow, "I shall never forget this!

* * *

Chris stopped in front of a large pair in front of a large lab. Sky and Alpha caught up to him a few moments afterward.

"Sooo, to we knock?" Chris asked looking at the door.

"We could or we could break it down." Alpha answered.

"Or we could sneak in through a window." Sky added.

All three of the boys looked at each other.

"On the count of three we all choose something to do." Chris said.

"Got it." Alpha said.

" Okay man." Sky said, tying a rainbow headband with a peace sign on it on his head.

"One two, THREE!" Chris yelled.

Then every single one of the charged the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

The picked them themselves up off the floor and looked up to see Oak, staring back at them in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oak asked in wonder.

"I'm Chris and this is Sky and this is Sky. We are here to get our first Pokemon! I'm not sure about Alpha though." Chris answered exuberantly as he leaped up a struck a classic Pokemon Trainer pose.

"Of course." Oak mumbled as he face palmed.

A few minutes later Chris, Sky, and Alpha walked out of the Lab. Chris had gotten a Charmander and Sky had gotten a Bulbasaur.

"So where is the first place we go?" Chris asked to himself as he checked the map.

"I'd say we go to Viridian City first." Alpha answered.

"What are we waiting for man, let's go!" Sky answered exuberantly.

Chris and Alpha looked at Sky in shock.

"I thought you hippies are supposed to be laid back." Alpha said looked at Sky strangely.

"Well I'm just excited that's all man." Sky answered, relapsing into his hippie accent.

Chris nodded. "That's better." he said as the three new friends headed towards Viridian City.

* * *

So this is Viridian City." Alpha said in awe staring at the fairly large city.

"Yeah, well this is just a pit stop. My feet get tired from walking so much." Chris answered as they headed towards the other side of the city. But blocking the way was a cranky old man.

"Hey this is my road! And no one get's to use the road until I get my coffee!" the old man yelled in a wispy voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris muttered as he pushed his way pass the old man. Then, next thing he knew he was on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

"Did that old man just judo flip me?" he gasped, clutching his gut.

"You bet your arse sonny!" the old man rasped.

Alpha and Sky looked warily at the old man. Alpha went down slowly and picked up the winded Chris.

A few minutes later...

" Why didn't you go kick ass on that old man! You're supposed to be genetically altered!" Chris raged, blaming Alpha.

" I have morals." Alpha answered simply.

"Psst, he you three." A voice hissed over at them.

The three friends looked over at the source of the noise. A boy wearing a pair of brown paints, a white collared shirt and white shoulder length hair. (Just Imagine the child of Yu-gi-oh's Bakura and Wally from the Ruby and Sapphire game)

"Come with me if you want revenge." he hissed again.

Alpha, Sky and Chris all looked at each other.

"We don't have anything better to do." Chris shrugged.

* * *

So you're that old dude's grandson and you're name is Charles?" Sky asked.

They were in the garage of that old guys garage.

"Yeah and I hate the bloody old man as well. So that's why were going to steel his old Volkswagen van." Charles answered, nodding.

"Cool, I'll drive." Alpha said.

"Hold on, why do you get to drive?" Chris objected.

"Yeah that's right man. That's the hippies vehicle of choice." Sky added.

"Exactly and besides that's my inheritance ." Charles added.

"Here's my reasoning." Alpha answered. Then pointed at each of them in turn. "Road rage." he said pointing at Chris. "Stoner." he added pointing to Sky. "And finally, British." Alpha finished, pointing at Charles.

"Hey what gives?" Charles objected angrily

"You Brits can't drive you're way out of a paper bag." Alpha answered, getting into the driver's seat, unaware of Charles about to whack him over the head with a wrench.

The old man was sleeping when he heard the approach of a vehicle. "What the-" the old man muttered scratching his bald head.

Then he jumped to side as his van careened pass him, almost creaming him along the road.

"Take that gramps! This is for not giving me an allowance!" Charles yelled from his position in the driver's seat.

"MY VAN!" the old man yelled in a murderous rage, hopping up and down in anger.

* * *

Okay so now place you're reviews. Anyways we all know that the first leader of Kanto is Brock. But I'm going to put them on a different path. So name what type of Pokemon the new first gym should have. Here's you're options.

Bug

Dark

Steel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey second chapter's up. Sorry about the delay.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the back seat of a Volkswagon van, Alpha was coming to.

"Ugh, what hit me." he groaned, holding his head.

"If you want to know I gave you a jolly good whack over the head with a wrench." Charles answered from the driver's seat.

The floor of the van was covered with s shag floor. Also, It wasn't like other Volkswagens. In between the second seat line, there was a small 'pathway' to walk from the front seat to.

"You hit be in the head with a wrench," Alpha said menacingly. "If I was normal you could have killed me."

"Yeah, well you insulted hippies and British people everywhere man. We couldn't take that lying down." Sky answered, from the shotgun seat.

" And they aren't even letting me _touch_ the wheel." Chris grumbled, with his arms cross from the second line of seats.

"Char." Chris's Charmander answered from beside his trainer.

"You know, don't you wonder what Pokemon are saying when they make sounds?" Charles asked.

"I could show you." Alpha answered looking around the van. All the others stared back at him.

"Yeah right. Have you been smoking whatever Sky has?" Chris scoffed.

Alpha snapped his fingers.

"Heh, what was that supposed to do?" Chris mocked.

"Yeah, what a loser." Charmander said.

Everyone stared at Charmader.

"Um, how did you do that?" Charles exclaimed.

"Yeah, and can you teach me man?" Sky asked.

"Well, I am genetically engineered so I don't think I can teach it. And now all of you can understand pokemon that you own and the rest of you own." Alpha answered modestly.

Chris nodded. "You don't have a clue how you did that do you?" he asked, perfectly calm for once.

"Nope, but I think I may have broken the forth wall or something." Alpha answered.

"Hey so you can all understand me right? Because all of you suck!" Charmander asked.

"What else can you do?" Charles asked, kicking charmander over.

"Well, you see I can use the Pokemon moves Psychic, Hypnosis, Swords Dance, and Thunderbolt." Alpha answered.

"Hey so you're kind of like a super jedi!" Chris exclaimed.

Alpha nodded. "Exactly, so I don't need Pokemon. I was created by a group of scientists working for Team Rocket. From what I can tell they threw a wild party, got drunk, stoned, and watched a Star Wars marathon on satellite TV. Then I happened."

"So your kind of like a crack baby without the crack right?" Charmander asked curiously.

" Um, I guess." Alpha answered with an odd expression on his face.

Then there was a flash of light that came from Sky's pokeball and out came Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked around the vehicle, eventually his eyes settling on Charmander.

"Nice ride." He said.

"Yeah." the fire lizard answered.

The a police siren was sounded. Charles looked frantically in his rear view mirror.

"Oh man it's the heat!" he shrieked.

Sky started to freak out but Chris was even more scared.

"I can't go back to juvenile man!" Chris panicked.

"What did you go to juvenile hall for anyways?" Charmander asked.

"Well, it was something like, slapping the mayor, right." Sky asked.

'Guys this is not the time, just pull over Charles, I'll handle this." Alpha ordered, the only calm one.

Charles pulled over and the cop stepped out of his now parked car, at the same time, Apha stepped out of the van.

"Well, well what have we here?" the cop asked in an annoying kind of superior tone.

Alpha ignored him and waved his hand over the cops face. "You will forget about this." Alpha said sagely.

"What do you think you are, a Jedi?" the cop scoffed, while pulling out a ticket book.

Alpha waved his hand over the cops face again. But then, in mid wave, he punched the cop in the face, tossed the cop car down half way down the road, and then jumped into the car as the cop dropped unconcious on the road.

"Floor it!" Chris yelled. However, Charles was already doing that.

"You freakin' idiot! Why did you punch the cop!" Chris raged as soon as they had left the scene behind them.

"That was excatly smart." Bulbasaur added.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else to do and besides, what could happen?" Alpha answered.

"Well you could have tried to pay him off." Sky answered.

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

"Hey guys, I think our battery is dying." Charles said hesitantly as the large van began to slow down to a stop. Needless to say this caused some panic.

"Come on! The cops could be after us at any second!" Chris panicked, looking around wildly.

"Hey, Alpha couldn't you like, recharge the battery man?" Sky asked, still not panicking.

"No, I've never been very good with lighting. For all I know I could blow us all sky high. Then if any of us are still alive, the cops would find us by following the mushroom cloud." Alpha answered leaving a shocked silence.

"... You know now I'm freaked out." Bulbasaur said. And still no one paid any attention to him.

Then, Charmander noticed something outside.

"Hey guys, there's some kind of mechanic shop about three feet away from us." he said.

And low and be hold, there was in deed a mechanic's shop with a sale on batteries.

"Now, that sure was convinent. It must be fate." Sky said.

* * *

As those six guys were walking towards the mechanic's shop a grease monkey in oil stained overalls burst out of the shop, with a crazed look in his eyes. He looked around with his eye's finally settling on Charles. He ran forwards with manic energy. He grabbed Charles by the shoulder and started ranting.

"Look, if you take this Pokemon, I'll give you a free car battery. Please, just take it. Help a brother out." the grease monkey pleaded with bloodshot eyes. Then one of them started twitching.

"Um, alright." Charles said nervously. The the insane mechanic thrust a car battery with a tied up unconscious pichu on top of it. Chris looked at the small mouse Pokemon with disdain.

"Really a pichu? Are you be serious!" Chris demanded picking up the pichu and thrusting into the mechanic's face. The mechanic flinched and his eye started to twitch.

On the road, each of the four teens and the two starters were wondering about the pichu. Now hanging from the rear view window like a pair of fuzzy dice was the pichu in question.

" So what do you think that bloke gave away the pichu for?" Charles asked, cutting through the conversations. At that moment the pichu opened it's eyes.

"You will all burn on my mantel. IN HELL!" the pichu rasped in a demonic voice. All of the occupants of the van stared at the pichu except for Charles, who had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Maybe we should find an exorcist or something." Charmander suggested warily.

* * *

So yeah there's a demonic Pichu now. If you have a problem with that, post your opinion and I might consider getting rid of it.

So again for the new pokemon gym here are your options.

Dark

Bug

Steel

Also post you're vote on these. And just review for the heck of it. I want to know your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, here's the next chapter of Misadventures. Anyway's seeing as I only got two votes and two reviews the new gym shall be Dark type. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did it would either end badly or maybe somewhat good.**

**Chapter 3**

Chris burst in through the double doors of a Pokemon Center carrying a battered, half dead scyther with Charmander and the rest of the gang hot on his tail.

"Nurse, help this Pokemon!" he cried out heaving the bleeding bug onto the counter in front of Nurse Joy.

"Oh no, what happened to it?" Nurse Joy askes, shocked beyond emotion at the sight of the injured Pokemon.

"Well..." Chris began.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was an average day. Charles was driving, Alpha was being well, Alpha. Charmander was in it's pokeball and so was Bulbasaur. Sky was asleep and Chris was raging. And everyone was ignoring the demonic Pichu ranting death threats. Then it all went horribly wrong.

"Hey guys there's a pit stop up ahead and I'm stopping." Charles said before pulling into the pit stop.

Everyone got out to do there business, leaving the evil pichu tied up. Chris then called out Charmander.

""What's up Chris?" Charmander asked with a grin on it's face.

"Thought you'd need some air." Chris said in one of calmer moments. Then a scyther jumped in front of Charmander.

"Hey that's a scyther! They're rare I think!" Chris exclaimed, taking out a pokeball the Professor Oak gave him. Then the scyther beckoned with a scythe in a 'Come on' jester.

"That pokemon flipped me off!" Chris raged, his face turning beet red.

"Dude that thing only has one hand-finger thing! How can it flip you off?" Charmander asked. But Chris was beyond reasoning as he grabbed Charmander by the arm and he got back into the Volkswagen and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Charmander demanded as Chris put in the keys and revved the engine.

"I'm going to ram it!" Chris yelled in fury as he put his foot on the gas pedal.

"What!" Charmander screech as the van lurched forward towards the green mantis. during all this Pichu could be heard laughing with drunken madness.

"DIE YOU GREEN SON OF A-" Chris yelled out moments before impact.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"Um, I found it like this." Chris finished lamely.

"Okay than I'll take care of the scyther." Nurse Joy answered and a pair of Chansey wheeled the injured bug away on a stretcher.

"Okay Scyther, no hard feelings about the fact that my friend here ran you over with a Volkswagen... And then backed over you repeatedly, right?" Charmander asked the Scyther that had been mowed down. After he had been patched up of course.

"Hell yeah there's a problem!" Scyther yelled in rage and fury. He was covered in bandages leaving only his eyes and nose uncovered.

"Okay, okay but how 'bout you join our little messed up family." Charmander asked hesitantly.

"You crazy freaks ran me over and now you want me to join you? Your insane!" Scyther raged, unable to do anything in his injured state. Then a pokeball smacked Scyther in the eye and sucked him inside and capturing him. Chris then walked in through the door and causally let his new Pokemon out.

"What the HELL! I KILL YOU ALL!" Scyther screeched in anger.

[Author's note: Well if you you were ran over with a van and then forced to travel with the very same person who ran you over how would you speak? In calmness?]

"Well it cost money for trainer's to bring in wild Pokemon to heal apparently so Chris captured you to avoid paying for your hospital bills." Alpha answered, entering in after Chris.

"You cheap ba-" Scyther began to curse when a chansey wandered in with a plate of hot soup. Then it tripped on a wire, sending the hot soup right into the newly repaired Scyther's face.

"DAMN YOU!" Scyther yelled out in pain and torment.

Back at the Volkswagen, everyone decided to sleep in the van because the Pokemon Center charged for rooms. But they did buy something from the cafeteria.

"Mm, this hamburger is good." Charles muttered through a mouthful of ramen noodles. Everyone stared at their British friend, wondering if he had gone crazy.

"Um, dude you know your eating ramen, right?" Sky asked, looking up from his plate of sushi.

"No, this a hamburger. Now just eat your doughnuts." Charles answered. This resulted in more staring.

"Okay, listen man, if you sniffed Bulbasaur's bulb can you tell me the side effe-" Sky began but ended with him being slapped by Bulbasaur's vine whip. The demonic Pichu began to laugh from this. Little did any of the teens and Pokemon in the van know, that Pichu was sucking their energy from their bodies as they spoke.

"Look let's just eat and go to sleep, alright?" Chris grumbled, with an egg roll in his mouth so that it looked like he was chewing on a cigar.

"Yeah!" Charmander agreed, pumping a fist in the air. That's when it all went downhill. Alpha walked in through the door and uttered the fateful words. The words no one likes to hear on a road trip.

"Hey guy's, we're out of money."

The only sound heard before the panicked screaming was the sound of Chris's egg roll falling from his mouth.

* * *

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO **WORK**!" Sky screamed in absolute terror and irrational fear.

"Hold on a minute you blokes, I found something." Charles called from the front step of the Pokemon Center. He had ran creaming from the vehicle like a little girl.

"What is it, your balls?" Chris asked walking out of the van, followed by Charmander, Sky, Bulbasaur and Alpha.

"No it's this poster, it's in Japanese but some how, I was able read that for beating Pokemon gyms you can win money. Oh and also there is a gym in town." Charles answered.

"Now there's the next plot line, I was wondering where it went." Alpha answered causally.

"Alpha, stop breaking the fourth wall and come on! We are going to sleep outside of the gym!" Chris called as Charles revved up the Volkswagen.

" Man I don't know if I can do this." Chris said in a hesitant tone. It was morning and they drew straws to see who would battle the gym leader. Chris got the short straw. Sky manged to pick p on his friends uneasiness and realized a pep talk was in order.

"Hey come on man you're the toughest guy I know. Like, when that freaky Morman based cult came into to town, who kicked their creepy robed asses out of town?"

"I did." Chris answered looking a little more confident.

"Right, and when that Mexican Magikarp selling conman tried to sell you a worthless Pokemon what did you do?"

"I beat him with his own merchandise and ran him out of town!" Chris answered loudly, getting pumped up.

"And who shot Kennedy?" Sky yelled, getting into the whole pep talk thing.

"I DID! Wait what?"

* * *

Chris walked into the gym followed by Charles and Alpha carrying an unconscious, battered Sky over his shoulder. The gym it's self was decorated with black crystals jutting from the walls.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader, so he better show himself!" Chris yelled out.

"Don't you mean, 'she'." a voice asked. Then a hole opened up in the floor and a smokin' hot woman floated up through it. Actually it was just an elevator type thing. The lady had long blond hair and had on a leather ,one-piece outfit. She was also rather, well developed.

"Damn." Chris gasped.

"Don't let your guard down Chris, and also don't look into her cleavage, look at what happened to Charles!" Alpha called and held up a drooling, hypnotized looking Charles while still holding the unconscious Sky.

"I accept your challenge as Gym Leader Sally of Orange City!" Sally called out.

"... Heh, heh Sally, it's a nice name." Charles drooled, not having recovered from his semi-trance. A referee walked onto the side of a battlefield and announced the rules. Two Pokemon for either side, only the challenger can make substitutions.

"Go, Charmander!" Chris roared, sending out the fire lizard.

"Go, Murkrow!" Sally called out, sending out the crow Pokemon.

"Let the match begin!" the guy who was serving as referee called out.

"Murkrow, wing attack!" Sally called and Murkrow flew up into the air and dived down with glowing wings.

"Grab it by the wing!" Chris called out.

"On it!" Charmander called out and grabbed the bird by the wing and then kneeing it in the beak.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow cried out.

"Murkrow, use fury attack!" Sally called out and the crow unleashed a barrage of packs landing all over Chamander face and chest.

"Don't let beat you Charamnder! Burn it! BURN THAT SUCKA!" Chris yelled out in rage. At these words Charamander smiled.

"You are so going down." Charmander growled and then launched a huge fireball at Murkrow's head, lighting it on fire and blasting it back a couple feet.

"Burn, baby! Burn!" Charmander laughed with pyromaniac glee.

"No, Murkrow!" Sally cried out in despair, dropping to hear knees.

"Mur...krow." Murkrow moaned. That's what it sounded like to Sally and everyone else anyways. What it actually said was, "Damn... you."

"Murkrow is unable to battle! This round goes to Charmander!" the referee called.

Sally returned Murkrow to it's pokeball.

"Okay, go Sableye!" Sally called out sending out.. a completely weird Pokemon.

"Does that thing have gemstone eyes?" Chramander asked.

"That's an ugly Pokemon." Charles said, now completely cured.

"Come on, Charamander, we can take it!" Chris laughed. That's when the irony gods reared their ugly heads.

"Sableye, Shadow Ball!" Sally called out. The sableye charged up a ball of glowing black energy, then it fired it.

"Burn it again!" Chris called out out. The ball of fire met the ball of energy... and the ball of energy kept on going through!

"Oh sh-" Charmander began but was struck in the crotch. Charamander's eye's bulged out and collapsed the the ground, holding his groin while cursing.

At this moment Alpha, Charles and the newly revived Sky all winced.

"Man that's so not cool." Sky groaned.

"Come on ref! Penalty!" Charles called out.

"Um, penalty to-" the ref started but then made the mistake of looking into Sally's clevage.

"Charmander is unable to battle." the drooling ref called.

"Um, okay Charmander I'm, just gonna put you back in your pokeball now." Chris called out and returned the groaning Charmander.

"Go Scyther!" Chris called out, sending out the big bug.

"Oh it's you. What do you want cheapskate?" Scyther grumbled as soon as it could talk.

"We are fighting for our lively hood and money!" Chris called out.

"Fine." grumbled Scyther.

"... We're not getting our money, are we?" Sky asked.

"Probably not." Alpha answered.

"... We should start looking for jobs." Charles answered, causing Sky to wince at the 'j' word.

"Let the match begin!" the drooling ref announced.

"Sableye, shadow ball again!" Sally ordered and the creepy, ugly Pokemon fired a blast.

"Scyther, air slash!" Chris ordered.

"Fine." Scyther grumbled and with a flick of his scythe hand, the shadow ball exploded and the sableye got blasted back.

"Now use fury cutter!" Chris ordered pressing the advantage.

"Alright, alright." Scyther grumbled and in a blur of green, Scyther started slashing away, cutting Sableye multiple times. Alpha looked on in pity.

"It looks like Sableye wandered into some gang's turf." he commented. Then it was over. The unfortunate Sableye collapsed and didn't get up.

"The winner is... CHRIS OF PALLET TOWN!" The ref yelled, acting like Chris had just won the world cup.

"YEAH!" Chris, Alpha, Sky, and Charles all yelled at once.

* * *

"Nice job you won the Onyx Badge." Sally said enthusiastically, holding out a black-colored onix shaped badge.

"Yeah, yeah now where's the money?" Chris asked grabbing the badge.

"Here, take it." Sally grumbled, handing Chris a sack of money.

"YES, POOR NO MORE!" Chris yelled, along with the rest of the gang.

"Now give me my money." Charles said suddenly reaching for the bag of money.

"Get your British paws off my money!" Chris roared.

* * *

So yeah, third chapter up. Anyways Not very much demon posed Pichu this chapter. So next chapter's Probably going to happen... sometime.

Eternally pissed off Scyther tells you to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's chapter 4. Anyways as usual the heroes need money. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alpha opened his eyes and groaned, holding his head.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" he moaned, massaging his forehead. The Volkswagen was unrecognizable. The back seats had been removed and in it's place was a bean bag, a TV bolted to the floor, and the prone figures of Chris, Sky, Charles, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Scyther. Surrounding them were bottles of soda, chip bags, pizza boxes, and the possibly comatose pizza boy who had deviled the said pizza. Then the mocking laughter started. Alpha looked up at Pichu, bane of all things holy.

"Foolish mortals, getting wasted in your partying madness! We immortals would never make that mistake of spending all of our currency!" Pichu rasped with demonic, power drunk laughter. Then Sky groaned, stood up and stretched, while muttering something about better parties than this. In turn Chris, Charles and all the others got up, cracking backs, necks and knuckles. Bulbasaur was in a furious rage.

"Okay, I don't know who it was, but somebody used my bulb as a bong!" Bulbasaur growled, looking around before his eye's settling on Sky.

"Hey man, don't look at me like that. Peace not war remember?" Sky cautioned, backing up slowly.

"Your supposed to be my trainer!"

"Look, let's just calm down." Alpha sighed. Meanwhile, Charmander kicked the possibly comatose pizza boy.

"Hey I can''t tell, but I don't think this guy is breathing." Charmander called over to Scyther.

"Anyways, were out of money and we need to find away to get more." Alpha said, setting up the plot line for this 'episode'.

"Well, I saw a Dance Dance Revolution contest poster next to that Gym Challenge one." Charles answered. In the background you can see Scyther looking down the pizza boy's throat while Charmander had him propped up.

"I bet we could win that." Chris scoffed.

"You bet your bloody arse we could." Charles agreed.

"I'll come along to keep you two under control." Alpha stated. In the background we see Scyther, somehow managing to hold the unfortunate pizza boy with out cutting him, while Charmander was socking him in the diaphragm.

[Author's Note: NO boys and girls, that is not the correct way to get rid of blockage in the esophagus. Also drugs are NOT cool to use. I just make fun of them.]

"And why's that?" Chris demanded angrily.

"Well, I think we already know why you should have an eye kept on you. Plus I think from our last gym battle I think we've determined that Charles is a pervert." Alpha answered, not missing a beat. In the back round we can see Charmander trying to fir the pizza boy into a body bag while Scyther is busy looking out the window.

"So are we going to go win our money!" Chris roared.

"You better bloody believe it!" Charles roared back, though in a British way.

"Um, hey guys, we are just going out." Charmander said uneasily.

"Yeah and stay away." Scyther growled, in true pissed off fashion. Then the two scurried off towards the woods.

"Wait, here's a pokeball, catch a Pokemon that you think would be useful!" Chris called to Charmander and Scyther, handing them a pokeball.

"Um, thanks." Charmander said looking down the road before running off into the woods, followed closely by the bladed bug.

"... That was... odd." Alpha commented.

"I have something to do to man, don't wait up." Sky said and walked out of the van.

* * *

**At the Dance Dance Revolution Contest**

"There all Asian here! " Chris exclaimed.

"Don't be racist, you're out numbered here." Alpha answered sternly.

"Fine, _Dad_." Chris hissed.

"Hah, they don't stand a chance! Your pure rage, combined with my Britishness, they don't stand a chance!" Charles gloated. And this indeed was true. Charles and Chris moved through the competition, mopping the floor with all in there path. Their feet were flying, lights were flashing, Charles was sweeping his hair out of his eyes, Chris's dog tags were bumping off of his chest, and deodorant was being used. Finally they were in the final two teams. There opponents, two little Japanese girls.

"Well seeing as we have a break, let's go to the arcade."

* * *

**In the woods**

"I can't believe this dead guy weighs so much." Scyther grunted, carrying the body bag.

"Look, let's just get deep enough into the woods, burn the body, bury the ashes, and catch Chris his Pokemon." Charmander whispered uneasily, carrying a shovel. Little did they no, but they were walking into a trap, as a pair of eyes glinted in the darkness of a tree, surrounded by a red mask.

"Okay this is deep enough." Charmander said looking around a clearing before digging a hole in the ground. Scyther helped by using Air Slash to loosen up the soil. Then the moaning began. Charmander jumped up uneasily and let out a little girl scream.

"Oh come on, man." Scyther growled. Then that's about when the zombies started to appear. Tons of dead rattata, pidgy, caterpie, and dead pizza boys rose out of the ground missing various body parts.

'Oh crap." Charmander gasped, his face turning pale.

"We can take 'em." Scyther growled, sharpening his blades. Then a tailless rattata jumped at them, which Scyther slashed in half, down the center. Then the all attacked at once. Charmander was punching them with claws, swinging his tail and kicking with fury. Scyther was a lawnmower of terror, blades moving so fast that zombies turned into that mystery meat in the cafeteria just like that. But for every zombie they 'killed', another two took it's place. It was a losing battle. At one point the zombies overwhelmed Charmander, causing him to back into Scyther. The two looked at each other in an action movie moment as the two began to fight back to back. The two friends spun around in a circle, Charmander breathing fire over the zombies, while Scyther slashed through any that went unscathed.

"Not smart." a voice drawled.

Scyther looked up briefly to see an odd colored Nuzleaf with a red mask and legs instead of tan ones.

"Why's that?" Scyther snarled, while he was cutting through a pizza boy's head. Apparently, the dead pizza boy thing happened a lot.

"Flaming zombies! And I don't mean the gay kind." the nuzleaf cackled, pointing at the burning zombies, crawling towards them.

"Help us man!" Charmander begged, having stopped breathing fire and going back to wailing on the zombies.

"Fine." the nuzleaf sighed dramatically, and released a hail of bullet seeds, tearing through the zombies like a machine gun. However, during this attack, it revealed on fact. The Pokemon controlling the zombies.

"Who's that Pokemon!" Charmander called out, pointing to a ball of gas with a mouth and eyes.

"It's Gastly!" Scyther responded.

"You shall join Gastly's endless army of death!" the gastly roared with evil passion. The the zombies began to collapse back into corpses.

"What?" Gastly gasped.

"You foolish moron. Did you really think that you could challenge my power?" a demonic voice rasped.

"I know that voice. I never thought I'd ever be glad to hear it." Charmander said in awe and disgust. Pichu stood at the entrence of the clearing, a dark aura surrounding it. Gastly let out a roar and sent out a massive Night Shade at Pichu. Pichu simply deflected the blast of dark energy with a wave of it's arm, destroying a tree. Then energy began to flow from the corpses, reducing them the ash, and into Pichu. Gastly began to panic, now sending out Shadow ball, after shadow ball, all of them deflected. Then Pichu released a blade of pure jet black lightning, cutting Gastly's gas in two and basically splitting the atom ,not once, but about ten thousand times and still taking the top's off of the tree's beyond Gastly from the shock wave.

"Damn." Nuzleaf gasped. Then Charmander, who had gone missing, wrapped up Pichu from neck to toe with a piece of latex faster than you can say, 'random'.

"Okay let's take the money from those pizza boy ashes and leave, like grave robbers, only cooler." he ordered, slinging the raging Pichu over his shoulder.

* * *

**At the Dance Dance Revolution Contest**

"We got to sabotage them." Chris argued over the loud beeps, chirps, and cries of 'Damn it!' in the arcade room.

"I said no, it's wrong." Alpha argued back.

"Well we don't stand a chance, they're Japanese. We must think, 'What are Japanese girls afraid of?'." Charles responding.

After a while Charles opened his mouth to answer his own question.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said coming from the arcade machine. The three friends looked to see The Demo, dressed in brown jacket, gray tie-dye shirt, jeans, and playing Pac-Man.

"Screw you, Blinky!" he suddenly cried out, slamming his fist on the game.

"You're The Demo, author of this story." Alpha said in awe.

"Damn straight I am. I'm here to tell Charles here that he can not go through with his plan. Also to explain censorship to you guys." The Demo answered coolly.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Well sometimes I might feel like keeping you guys from swearing with head shots, a swift kick to the nads, anything that could shut you up. But sometimes I might just decide to bleep it out."

"That's ridiculous, you can't keep me from saying, sh-" Chris started angrily, only to have a strobe light mysteriously falling on his head.

"Believe me now?" The Demo asked innocently, kneeling down to Chris's level. Chris coughed, and stood up, holding an air hockey table for support.

"You sick b-" Chris began to growl but a puck went wild and hit him in the groin.

"Ugh [bleep] you." Chris groaned, curled up in a ball.

"There, now that that's explained!" The Demo replied happily standing up and clapping his hands together.

"You're bloody freaking crazy, aren't you?" Charles asked.

"Absolutely." The Demo agreed.

"Well screw you, I'm going through with this plan, whatever it is." Chris growled, an octave higher.

"Before you decide that, tell me, how partial are you to your right ball sac?" The Demo asked innocently.

"Why, are you going to take it away with your ever mysterious author powers?" Chris mocked.

"Probably." Alpha agreed.

"Nope, I'll use THIS!" The Demo roared suddenly, whipping out a shotgun and leveling it at Chris's crotch.

"Don't think I'm not afraid of shooting another man's family jewels." The Demo hissed, with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, just don't shoot." Alpha said mildly.

"Just don't make me break the forth wall again and no sabotage." The Demo said cheerfully before disappearing in a puff of smoke, along with the Pac-Man machine.

"That crazy son of a -" Chris began but a then a basketball flew out of freakin' no where and struck him in the groin yet again.

"SO what do we do now?" Charles asked Britishly.

"Use the game face, Charles, use the game face." The Demo's voice said out of thin air. So Charles put on his game face.

"Okay, really? That looks more like a rape face, but still that might work."

* * *

Up one the stage it was Charles and Chris who had dragged himself up onto the stage and was bent over like an old man with arthritus. Their opponents: Two Japanese girls who have played this game for P.E. all throughout out their lives.

"We are so screwed over." Charles muttered.

"Ready, begin!" the announcer yelled. Then through the Fire and the Flames started playing.

"Oh bollocks." Charles cursed under his breath.

"Come on! This isn't even a real DDR song!" Chris shouted, his face turning into an angry mask of rage. One minute into the song and the two friends were sweating and panting. One of their opponents looked at him and mockingly blew a kiss at Chris before saying something in Japanese. Both Charles and Chris stared at her blankly.

"What did she say, I can't understand Asian!" Chris yelled at Alpha.

"I believe she said, 'Bring it on you gay white boys, bring it on.'." Alpha answered after thinking. This got a reaction.

"**GAY!" **Chris yelled in pure out of control fury. He flipped over into a handstand an began to do the song while doing the handstand and getting all the note type thingies.

"**IM NOT GAY, JUST BRITISH!" **Charles screamed with British rage. Then he began to dance faster, all weariness forgotten.

"Hm, I hope LittleKuriboh doesn't sue." The Demo pondered from the audience, standing next to Alpha.

"When did you get here?" Alpha started.

"Right about when the Japanese girl messed with them."

"Hmm."

Back on stage, confronted with this pure testosterone and adrenaline-fueled rage the two nameless Japanese girls didn't have a figgin' clue what to do. They even began to miss some notes. But what really ended the match was when Charles put on his 'game face'. Needless to say they one by forfeit. Their prize: one hundred thousand dollars. And a big trophy.

* * *

"Wow Chris, with that amount of upper arm strength I would have to say you are Russian." Alpha commented, from returning to the competition.

"Shut up, I'm American!" Chris yelled, carrying the check for the hundred grand.

"Yeah, and I'm Chinese." Charles said sarcastically, carrying the gold, shiny trophy.

"Oh, shut up." Chris growled and then he opened the Volkswagen door to a mildly horrific sight. The back of the van was clean, except for a table made out of pizza boxes and empty soda cans. Around the table were Charmander, Nuzleaf, and Bulbasaur all playing poker. Scyther wasn't playing on acount of his scythes and Sky wasn't playing on account that he didn't believe in gambling. In the center of the table was a pile of money. And worst of all, there was a boom box playing 'Pokerface', by Lady Gaga and Pichu was hanging upside down, cursing, from the rearview mirror like a pair of fuzzy dice.

"I raise you five bucks." Charmander said putting five bucks on the table.

"I fold." Bulbasaur growled throwing down some cards. Charmander grinned.

"Read 'em and weep." he crowed, revealing a flush.

"Not so fast." Nuzleaf said, pulling a Yu-gi-oh, and placed down a royal flush.

"Damn, he must be cheating!" Charmander screamed in frustration, standing up and jumping at Nuzleaf, frisking him. Behind them, Bulbasaur causually took back the money he had lost.

"I knew it!" Charmander exclaimed, showing a King, Queen, and Jack that he had found on Nuzleaf's person (pokemon?).

"What's going on here?" Alpha raged, using swords dance, jumped and slashed through the offensive boom box with a glowing blue sword. "No Lady Gaga in this vehicle!" All movement and sound in the van stopped.

"Oh, hey guys, how do you like our Gehto poker table?" Charmander asked nervously, breaking the silence. Nuzleaf slyly took back the cards while Charmander was looking away.

"Forget, let's just clean up and sleep." Charles sighed tiredly.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you guys get that money." Chris asked, confused.

"It's the tips of dead pizza boys." Nuzleaf answered.

"Who the hell are you." Chris asked looking at Nuzleaf blankly.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 4. I'm beginning to run out of ideas so[reviewthisstory] it might be a while before I get the next chapter up. Yes demonic Pichu is[reviewthisstory] freaking bad ass. So I have no idea what I'm going to[reviewthisstory] do. And yes I did put myself in the story and I did break this forth wall in a way.

Oh, by the way, REVIEW THE GOD DAMN STORY! I NEED AN EGO STROKING!


	5. Chapter 5

He everyone, sorry 'bout the delay. But here we go! Chapter 5! Enjoy another chapter from The Demo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. How the hell could I own Pokemon. I don't even have a job!**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay guys, I think that there's some kind of flea market up ahead? So should we make an unnecessary detour?" Charles asked Britishly. They had been driving for about an hour after getting up.

"Yes!" everyone yelled.

Charles pulled up into the giant flea market looking gathering and they quickly found out it was a carnival. Clowns were walking around, the roar of lions could be heard, there were trailers full of freaks. So yeah it was the carnival or at least a bad circus.

"Okay, let's just leave now. This place is like, blocking my chi flow, man." Sky said uneasily, edging closer to the Volkswagen.

"No way, I want a side adventure, god damn it!" Chris raged, grabbing Sky by the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards some stands. Alpha and Charles looked at each other briefly before heading of into different tents. The Pokemon where having the same problem.

"Okay, what do we do?" Charmander asked, looking around at the other Pokemon minus Pichu.

"Well, I'm going to go blow my poker winnings." Nuzleaf answered walking off towards a shady looking part of the carnival. Bulbasaur just walked off after Chris and Sky with out a word.

"I guess that just leaves us." Charmander sighed looking over to where Scyther was standing. But Scyther wasn't there anymore as a dot line of Scyther's out line.

"That as-" Charmander began to grumble but a bowling pin came flying out of nowhere and struck him in the face.

* * *

Chris looked around until a mustached man jumped in front of him, holding a magikarp.

"He buddy, would you like to buy a magikarp?" the man asked shiftily, thrusting the useless fish into his face.

"Wait, this is familiar." Sky mumbled, his brain trying to remember what it was that was familiar. But Chris remembered.

"You!" he hissed.

"Wait, I know you." the salesman gasped, holding his cheek.

* * *

**Flashback**

**" Young man, would you like to buy a magikarp?" a younger looking magikarp sales man asked a nine year old Chris. Chris had a Mohawk.**

**" But they suck worse than vulpix." Chris said innocently.**

**" Ah, but they will make you rich if you become a hustling salesman like me, selling them to other snot nosed bas-" the mustached hustler began but was than cut short as a heavy object struck him in the face. The man looked up to see a changed looking Chris, standing tall and surrounded by flames, holding the magikarp.**

**"Say it again, I dare you!" Chris roared, beating the ever loving crap out of the salesman with an abused looking magikarp.**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

The sales man was curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth while crying anime tears.

"Give me strongest magikarp old man!" Chris roared. The salesman stumbled up as he picked up a large, mildly scared magikarp. It was the same one used as a blunt object by Chris. The magikarp's weak eyes focused on Chris's face and it mouthed one word, filled with a rage to match Chris's. You. Then it eagan to glow.

* * *

Nuzleaf stopped in front of a little booth, and there was a Pikachu running the rock game. He would move the rock around covered by coconut halves and you had to pick the one that had the rock under it.

"I'll play, but let's make it interesting." Nuzleaf quietly said, holding out a hundred dollars. The Pikachu looked at it greedily.

"It's a bet." the Pikachu grinned. The rocks moved at lightning speed but Nuzleaf's eyes saw all.

"Take your pick." the hustler mocked. Nuzleaf was silent for a while his eyes glazed over.

"It's not in any of them!" Nuzleaf growled, knocking over all the cups and revealing...nothing.

'Um, no refunds!" the pikachu said hastily, just before Nuzleaf dived at him, punching him a couple times in the face. Pikachu grabbed one of his punched though and zapped Nuzleaf, throwing him a couple feet. Before getting onto his feet and trying to run for it with Nuzleaf's money.

* * *

Charmander was busy looking at some snacks when he heard some one yell, 'One side!' and then he was knocked over and he saw a Pikachu running off with a sack of money. Then Nuzleaf came running after the Pikachu.

"Give me back my money you rat bastard!" Nuzleaf yelled. Charmander sighed.

"Just pretend you never saw it Charmander." he breathed.

* * *

Nuzleaf managed to trip up the runner with a bullet seed. Then Pikachu got up and cracked his neck, turned around and sent a lighting bolt at Nuzleaf, who dodged to one side and let loose a stream of bullet seeds, tearing up the ground. Pikachu flipped over them and into a tree trunk, using the momentum and punching off into a quick attack, smacking Nuzlaf in the gut before swinging his tail into the grass Pokemon's face. Nuzleaf rolled over as Pikachu sent a thundershock, leaped up, and got in close with a flying kick to the chest. The electric rat smacked back first into a tree, causing some crab apples to fall down. Pikachu quickly picked up a few of the apples and began to throw them at Nuzleaf's head. Nuzleaf dodged a few but was smacked in the middle of the forehead. The hustling pikachu quickly took the opportunity to leap into a tree and make a run for it. But then Nuzleaf sat up, his eyes filled with fury.

* * *

Alpha was busy doing ,well, absolutely nothing. But then he heard a bunch of screams. Then he was almost bowled over by a bunch of people drying to get away from something. He looked in the direction of the people stampede was coming from and saw an absolutely massive Gyarados. In it's coils were Chris and the magikarp salesman. as it swung it's head around Bulbasaur was whipped around with Sky holding on for dear life. Alpha had seen enough. He ran forwards with super human speed to challenge the giant serpent that had captured some of his friends and a hustler.

Else where, Charmander and Charles saw the same thing. But with opposite reactions. Charmander ran towards the big dragon with fiery determination in his eyes. Charles just ran away, screaming like a girl.

"Hold on you guys!" Alpha called getting into hearing range of Chris, Bulbasaur, Sky, and the magikarp salesman. He performed a little twirl and then a glowing, blue, sword formed in his hand. The gyarados's eyes focused on the quickly moving Alpha and roared as it let loose a golden hyper beam as thick as it's own body.

[Author's note: Just for future reference and If you hadn't figured it out, this Gyarados is pretty damn big. Use your imagination. You know, that thing that artists use.]

Alpha swung his blade and it cleaved the beam of gold energy, causing the beam to spilt in two and destroy two of the tents, burning and disintegrating them at the same time. Then Alpha, not missing a beat, used psychic to lift a trailer and hurl it at at the serpent's head. Gyarados took it head on and didn't even flinch. It just let the roughly two thousand pound car hit it in the face before unleashing a jet of water that blasted Alpha backwards into a boulder. His sword flew up into the air and vanished.

"Alpha!" Charmander cried out as he reached the scene.

"Come on man, help us!" Sky and Bubasaur called out to Charmander.

"No way, you say what it did Alpha, and I'm a fire type!" Charmander called back uneasily.

"You are so wimpy!" Bulbasaur hissed back.

"Mommy!" the helpless magikarp salesman sobbed uncontrollably.

"Not so 'genetically-altered' now, are we? You better back up those words now boy!" Chris raged at the boulder with an Alpha shaped hole in it. Then Alpha crawled out, a little dusty but otherwise unharmed. He spit out a little blood onto the ground and looked down right _pissed_.

"All right, **LET'S GET JACKED UP!**" Alpha roared, before leaping with superhuman abilities into the air and punching Gyarados in the face. The water dragon staggered back but didn't loosen it's grip on it's four captives. Then Alpha jumped back up and landed on the Gyarados's head, charging up a thunderbolt in his hands, before slamming them down on the angry dragon's head, coursing electricity all throughout it's blue body.

"Groar!" the Gyarados roared, beyond cursing and even talking coherently now.

* * *

In the forest, the Pikachu looked around and a stepped inside his hideaway, an abandoned hydro-electric plant.

"Heh, that was a close one. But no one can beat me!" he cackled madly.

"What was that?" a voice asked innocently. Pikachu whipped around only to receive a knuckle sandwich. Pikachu looked back in the direction it was hit to see Nuzleaf, messed up but still looking for more.

"You are gonna get it fat ass." Nuzleaf growled, before forming a shadow ball and launching it at the hustling Pikachu, blasting him backwards into a beam.

"Fat? I'm not fat!" Pikachu coughed indignantly, standing up only to be knocked back down by a faint attack.

"Let's take this outside shall we?" Nuzleaf mocked before tossing Pikachu outside of the building. Pikachu hit the ground and rolled before popping back up.

"So you think your pretty hot sh-" Pikachu began with a new york accent but got blasted down by bullet seeds, sending it back into the mill, destroying one of the foundations, collapsing the building.

"That's right!" Nuzleaf yelled in triumph. Then his face fell as he realized something.

"Noooo! My money!" he yelled in horror, dropping to his knees, sobbing. Then he noticed the bright flashes of lightning coming from the circus ground.

" But, wait a minute. There's not a cloud in the sky." the grass type muttered before leaping into the trees and bounding towards the lighting flashes.

**Back at the epic fight between Alpha, our resident jedi, and the Super testotrone filled Garados**

Neither Alpha or Gyarados were giving an inch. Gyarados just took the blows from Alpha head on, while Alpha was deflecting every attack that came his way. But still Gyarados refused to let go of Chris, Bulbasaur, Sky, and the now unconscious magikarp man.

"Charmander, help Alpha or I'll kick your a-" Chris roared but the threat was drowned out by a Hyper beam destroying yet another tent. But Charmander got the message.

"All right let's do this!" Charmander called out before letting out a dragon rage attack that hit the Gyarados in the under belly. Charamander blinked.

"He guys I learned a new attack!" he whooped excitedly. Then the Gyarados turned it's angry eye on the fire lizard, causing him to pale.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before diving to side as a Hydro Pump struck the ground right where he was standing.

"Careful!" Alpha cation while launching another truck at the Gyarados, almost hitting Bulbasaur.

"Watch it!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" Charamander called, in Alpha's place. Then a blur of green flashed over, unleashing a flurry of furry cutters at the water dragon's coils, causing them to loosen. Chris and the others didn't waste a second and jumped out. Scyther leapt into a tree(who else would it be?) and struck a pose.

"Alright, let's throw down!" he yelled before firing a razor wind, slicing off Gyarados's mustache thing. Needless to say this made him angrier than ever. Then a Bullet Seed struck down the gyarados just as it was about to try and crunch Scyther.

"You aren't eating anyone today!" Nuzleaf mocked from another tree.

"It's getting tired! Finish it!" Chris called over in his Mortal Combat voice. The fighters obliged. Alpha fired a Thunderbolt from his fingertips, Nuzleaf fired another Bullet Seed, Scyther used Razor Wind, Bulbasaur shot out Razor Leaf, and Charmander used his newly found Dragon Rage. All of the attacks converged into an enormous explosion, destroying what was left of the circus camp. As the dust settled, Chris coughed out a single word.

"Damn."

* * *

"And now, for saving us from the terrible Gyarados, we award these brave individuals this Pokemon!" the circus boss announced to the crowd before handing Chris a pokeball.

"Now wait a minute, we destroyed your livelihood and you give us a Pokemon?" Alpha asked incredulously.

"Well we were being closed down anyways and with the money we got from insurance we can buy new equipment!" the boss explained.

"Okay, well we're going now." Chris said hastily before running for their Volkswagen that just pulled up, quickly followed by the others.

"Thought you'd need a quick escape." Charles said from inside the van before he floored it.

"We'll deal with you later." Everyone growled as the demonic Pichu laughed.

"Oh bugger." Charles mutter as he broke to speed limit.

"That was odd." the circus boss muttered as a battered cop car pulled up. The cop inside stepped out. He had a black eye.

"What's the disturbance?" he growled.

* * *

Okay so there we go. You remember that cop who Alpha punched and wreaked his car. He's back. Dun, dun, dun. Anyways remember to review. Every time you don't review the review button becomes more Communist. So yeah, I _considering_ letting you, the reader's to send in OC's. I shall put up the form next chapter. Just a notice.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, it's chapter 6, enjoy! Sorry for not much of an intro.

**Disclaimer: I don not own Pokemon or McDonalds**

* * *

Chapter 6 

_In some random ass location near Pewter City, our 'heroes', though the term can be loosly aplied, are having a campfire dinner..._

"I'm glad we decided to eat fireside food. It's better than that crappy American McDonald's anyways." Charles commented.

"Hey, don't bag on America, man. It's a great country. Except for the man, but he's everywhere." Sky droned.

"Hey Chris, don't you think you should let out that new Pokemon yet? It's kind of cramped in there." Charmander asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Chris muttered through a mouthful of marshmallow. He took out the pokeball that the circus boss had given to him. In a flash of light, a sneasel popped and instantly she dropped to the ground.

"Freedom!" she cried out, causing all the others to stare.

"Nice." Charmander drooled while Nuzleaf wolf whistled. Then Sneasle stiffened. Then she jerkily moved her head towards the two friends, causing them to flinch.

"What did you just say?" she growled through her teeth, with fire in her eyes.

"Um, nothing?" Charmander and Nuzleaf said easily while backing away.

"Wrong answer!" Sneasel yelled, before ice punching Chramander and Nuzleaf freezing them solid.

"Violent..." Scyther muttered, using his scythes to roast hot dogs over the fire.

"So welcome to our little family." Charles said, ignoring the the fact that the dark and ice type had just frozen Charmander and Nuzleaf solid. He was busy feeding Pichu. In other words he had drawn the short straw.

"Why are you keeping that widdle pichu all tied up! That's barbaric!" Sneasel gasped.

"Because it's evil woman!" Nuzleaf spat suddenly. Everyone looked over to see Charmander and Nuzleaf cracking their knuckles, ice free.

"But, how!"

"I have a flippin' fire tail. Plus I can shoot friggin' fire out of my mouth." Charmander answered, moving his tail so that it was in view for everyone.

* * *

"And now it's payback time." Nuzleaf hissed.

"Bring it!" Sneasel hissed back. Both sides were about to erupt into fighting but then Bulbasaur stepped in.

"Look you guys, do you really want to do this?" he asked wearily.

"Yes!" Nuzleaf, Charmander and Sneasel shouted.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Does two guys against one girl sound okay to you?" the grass type replied.

"You sexist pig!" the ice type roared, jumping at a shocked Bulbasaur with her claws out stretched. Then with a blur of green, Scyther deflected the claws causing them to slice through Pichu's bindings. Then silence fell. Pichu broke into a huge evil grin and laugh.

"Oh bollocks." Charles swore before jumping back. Alpha leaped into action, attempting to restrain the evil Pokemon with a psychic. But all sphere of darkness encased Pichu, preventing any thing from getting close to it. That included psychic attacks.

"You shall die slowly, you genetic freak!" Pichu rasped. Charmander attempted to help by launching a Dragon Rage but it was countered back by a burst of black lighting, ripping through the weak attack, electrocuting and killing the fire lizard.

"Charmander, nooooo!" Chris yelled in rage before grabbing a burning log and charging the evil demon. But Pichu just laughed and released another lighting burst, killing not only Chris but Sky, Charles, and Bulbasaur as well.

"YAAAAH!" Alpha yelled and used swords dance so that his sword appeared in his hand once more. But again Pichu laughed and once again sent the deadly lighting. But Alpha blocked it with some lighting of his own.

"We got to run!" Nuzleaf shouted, running, he then stopped and looked back. at Sneasel and Scyther. Sneasel was following but Scyther hadn't moved.

"Scyther come on!"

"I'm not running, I'll help Alpha." the bug said in a low voice, locking eyes with his friend. Nuzleaf nodded.

"I wish I could have played some cards with man. See you in heck or where ever were ending up." Nuzleaf said, bowing and then heading off into the forest, looking back only once to the charred bodies of his friends.

"Let's see how we do." Scyther growled to Alpha before leaping into the fray.

* * *

"Don't you feel, I don't know, guilty leaving those two behind." Sneasel panted/asked uncertainly while running.

"Nope, they know their job." Nuzleaf answered/panted without looking behind him.

"Which is?" Sneasel asked.

"We go find an exorcist, a few Navy SEALS from America, then one of use is going to a have a near death experience and see if the Christian heaven is real, and, if so, get the help of a few angels as well." Nuzleaf answered.

"Okay, you people are all crazy." Then suddenly, came the yell of Scyther and Alpha, as well as a huge explosion. Nuzleaf gave a sigh.

"No, now we are going to die."

"But what happened to the crazy plan?" Sneasel asked desperately.

"Well, the plan kind of hinged on us well, not dieing." Nuzleaf admitted.

"Damn, I only just got away from that nut job of a circus too."

"Hey wanna make out?" Nuzleaf asked suddenly.

"YES!" Sneasel cried throwing herself at Nuzleaf when...

* * *

"That would never happen. You perverted freak." came Sneasel's voice, bringing us back to the campfire. Also revealing that it was all a story being told by Nuzleaf.

"Yeah, and by the way, even if that where to happen then we would all scatter and run. That's the real plan." Charles added.

" That story was like some kind of stupid filler episode written by a fan fic writer who needed to by time or something." Alpha said in disgust. Half of the worlds fan fiction writers, alive and dead, rolled over in their respective beds and graves causing the world to tilt and further the effects of global warming.

"Well do you want to know what would happen if we did run?" Nuzleaf challenged.

* * *

All of the people and Pokemon are running away, only to be picked off one by one. Each one of them, except for Nuzleaf, meeting a grisly death at the hands of Pichu. Alpha's demise was particularly horri-

"Go any further and I will personally rip your head off." Alpha and the others growled.

"Hold, on a second. Hey, Charles what's that your holding?" Scyther asked suddenly. Everyone looked around to see Charles holding a laptop.

"How did you get that?" Charmander asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, I might have used to the rest of our money to purchase this laptop with Wi-fi internet connection from a seedy looking salesman." Charles answered sweat dropping.

"You did what!" everyone roared in anger, looming over the Britishman.

"Please don't pummel me! Anyways I looked up the Pokemon League." Charles begged.

"Go on." Alpha said as calmly as he could.

"You see, in order to enter the competition you have to get eight gym badges. Plus if you win the competition you get one billion dollars." Charles said dramatically, then stood back and watched as his friends eyes bulged out of their heads.

"New plan, we head to the nearest gym!" Chris and Sky declared, before falling asleep.

**Later that night**

All of the Pokemon are sitting in a circle around the glowing embers that remained from the fire. Charmander cleared his throat.

"Okay so now this meeting shall come to order. As we all know, our trainers are useless. Correct?" All of the Pokemon nodded or said 'That's right'.

"Then I propose we take training upon our selves and train whenever we can, unless we get sidetracked by some 'Character of the day'. Is it agreed?" Charmander announced, looking around the circle.

"It is!" all the others answered. Charmander nodded.

"Good, now on to more important business. Deal me in, Scyther." Charmander said, sitting down at the poker table that all the others were sitting at.

* * *

Well, this is my first 'filler episode'. Anyways I said that you could enter OCs. Just a warning: You characters have a high probability of being one time deals. But I might decided to bring them in as recurring characters.

Name:(Self explanitory. Put only first name unless you want to have your character mocked)

Gender:(Male, Female, or some other gender I don't know about)

Age:(How old is your character)

Personality:(How does your character act? What are their interests?)

Pokemon: (No more than three)

Now review and post your characters!


	7. Chapter 7

I deeply apologize for the incredibly long delay! Please don't kill me! I would go into great detail on how much I know you guys love my story but you already know that. So without further a due... Here's the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. But it is as one of my British friends would say, 'A smashing good game.' No not really.**

In a clearing, sitting on a picnic blanket, Charles, Sky, and Chris were eyeballing each other. Every once in a while, they would eyeball a piece of pizza sitting in the middle of them.

"Now remember guys, anyone who touches this pizza before we find out who won the bet gets branded." Charles threatened in a low voice, holding up a classic cattle brander. You know, those things cowboys used to mark their cows. The Chris and Sky burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry man, we just can't take you seriously with that accent of yours." Sky choked out with Charles glowering at them.

"Now see here-" Charles began only to be cut off by another outburst of laughter.

Then suddenly, as if it was all planned, all three of the teens shot forwards in an attempt to get the pizza. But a hand daintily snatched up the peice, causing a three way collision between Charles, Chris, and Sky. All of them sat up, groaning, only to see the last of of their pizza disappearing into a girl's mouth.

"Mmm, delicious!" she exclaimed happily.

"Furret, fur!" a furret around the girls legs replied with equal happiness.

"You ate the last of our food. Who are you anyways?" Sky mono-toned in shock.

"Oh I'm Florence, but you can call me Flo! And besides you can just buy more food." Florence replied naively.

"We are broke as hell and we don't know where the next town is because Charles laptop died. Plus in the middle of GOD DAMN NO WHERE!" Chris roared the last bit out.

"Look it's not my fault the computer I sto- I mean borrowed ran out of batteries!" Charles hissed with British rage. Flo's eyes widened.

"Um, you didn't hear-" Charles began to say but was cut off yet again as the obviously insane girl threw herself at Charles.

"British!" she cried out as Charles prepared for the worst. This had happened once before and he ended up being beaten up by some French exchange students. It was not a good day.

"I love British accents! They are sooo sexy!" Florence exclaimed, hurling herself at the white haired Brit. Then Charles smiled evilly.

"Can you say that again, only louder?" he asked.

"Um why?" came the confused reply.

"It umm, it turns me on."

"Oh okay! I THINK BRITISH ACCENTS ARE SEXY!" Florence screamed to the world. Charles turned with a smirk on his face to an astonished Sky and Chris.

"Who's laughing now you wankers?" he asked smugly.

* * *

Where the hell am I?" Alpha asked himself as he walked through a forest. He was, in fact in a generic, no named forest. The others had sent him off to collect some food. So absorbed in searching for a fast food joint that he didn't notice that he had stepped onto a highway. Then he was blindsided by a cop car, throwing him back about twenty feet.

"Ahh shit. Now I have to do paperwork." the cop with a black eye groaned as he stepped out of the car and walked over to the face down, motionless Alpha.

"Now what have we he-" the cop began but then chocked as a hand suddenly wrapped around his throat.

* * *

"That was a good training session." Charmander sighed. All of the pokemon minus the demon of evil, Pichu, were walking back from training to keep themselves in shape.

"What are you talking about, I beat you every time. "All of us did. "And you have a type advantage over all of us. That is really sad." Bulbasaur said, shutting down the fire lizard.

[Author's note: I really should do something about that...]

"Yeah man, you suck horribly at fighting. "How did we win that gym badge with those suckish skills? "Oh wait, it was Scyther who did that." Nuzleaf mocked.

"Hey, I helped!" Charmander blustered angrily.

"Oh please, I had been run over little more than two days ago and I kicked ass. "Plus I heard that Murkrow are all weak on their own." Scyther grumbled.

"Screw you guys." Charmander grumbled as they all walked towards the 'camp', if such a term could be used.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Bulbasaur mumbled as they got nearer to the RV. The first thing that they heard was Florence gushing over British actors, bands, moives, you get the idea.

"What?" Scyther asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Ooh, and Twisted Sister, I love them!" Flo exclaimed. She had been going on for fifteen minutes, praising Britsh people. Charles smirked at his two friends, knowing that this was his payback for every time they had bagged on him being British.

"Tonight, the damned Brit dies." Chris whispered to Sky. Then suddenly Florence threw Charles over her shoulder and started running for the hills, followed closely by her Furret. Chris and Sky just watched thing with mild interest.

"That was random." Sky commented.

"What the hell just happened!" Bulbasuar puffed, followed by Charmander, Scyther, Sneasel and Nuzleaf.

"It would appear that Charles got kidnapped." Chris said dryly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Alpha?" Charmander asked looking around.

* * *

Back at the highway, Alpha was busy beating the ten kinds of crap out of the cop.

"I will have you arrested you damn punk!" the unfortunate cop sobbed.

"This feels so wrong but it's so fun!" Alpha yelled to the sky.

* * *

"So shouldn't we be saving Charles?" Sneasel asked.

"Hey he walked out out on he's own he can come back on his own." Chris muttered.

"Actually according to you, he wasn't walking so much as carried away against his will." Charmander noted.

"Same difference."

"If we go save him then maybe he'll let you drive the Volkswagon." Scyther suggested.

"Hmm, probable road time. Let's go." Chris answered after a moments thought.

' Poor Charles must be scared out of his mind, the wimp.' Sky thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Charles was sitting alone in a dark room perfectly happy.

"I am so getting laid!" Charles sang triumphantly. Although he was duct taped to a chair and whatever was going to happen to him would be considered borderline rape he was still happy. Then the door swung open and Florence stood there in the doorway. But only for a second because then the door swung close, leaving him in darkness again.

"I suppose you know whats coming next." Florence said in the sexiest voice she could manage.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Charles screamed to the ceiling. Then Florence grabbed him by the hand and moaned. Charles waited expectantly. He waited, and he waited.

"Um so what are you waiting for?" Charles asked impatiently.

"This is what teenagers do in dark rooms when they are alone isn't it. "Because that's what my science teacher said to me when I asked him. "He said, 'What do you think, they sit in the dark and hold hands.' "He's very smart." Florence said in one breath. Luckily it was dark, otherwise she would have seen Charles tears.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Charmander asked.

"Of course it is, the plot lead us here, so the author must want us hear." Bulbasaur said dryly. They were, in fact outside of a warehouse center that used to be the hideout of a deranged, insane megalomaniac. It belonged to Bill Gates. Chris and Nuzleaf prepared to shoulder ram the door but just before they charged the door opened to reveal a disheveled Charles. He looked rather like a meth addict at the moment.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sky asked concerned for a moment. Then he remembered the Britishman rubbing there noses in the fact that he had a girl drooling all over him, quite literally.

"Just drop it." Charles groaned and walked away like a zombie.

"Are you-" Bulbasaur began to ask but was cut off by a growl of anger from the white haired Brit.

"Touchy." Sneasel muttered to no one.

* * *

When they got back to camp they noticed that Alpha had returned and was installing a car battery into the Volkswagen and was siphoning some gasoline from a gas tank into the empty gas tank. Nuzleaf was about to ask where the drench coat wearing teen had gotten this stuff before thinking better of it. Unfortunately Sneasle was not yet that Alpha-wise.

"How-" she began to ask but was cut short by the answer.

"I stole these from a cop as well as all his money and this can of mace." he answered coldly holding up a can of mace to show his point.

"Okay, now that we are now part of this conspiracy lets head to where ever!" Charmander said brightly.

"Oh goody." Scyther dead panned.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fans! This is The Demo! So I just want you to review and stuff. Also here is a topic for you to discuss. If I were to write a holiday special, would you want it to be about Christmas or New Years Eve in America?

SOOOO as always...

**I do not own Pokemon, the song Teenage Dream or Justin Bieber in any way shape or form. And yes Justin Bieber makes an appearance in this.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Chris was in the middle of a pokemon battle. On the sidelines he was cheered on by Sky and Alpha was refereeing. But Charles was still depressed from the whole Florence thing to do anything but sigh and look depressed.

"Come on Magikarp, use Splash!" the fisherman ordered with absolute confidence. The magikarp in question flailed with a care-free manner without accomplishing much.

"Dude, really, why do you have a magikarp in the first place!" Chris yelled at the fisherman.

"Because they are awesome! "Plus I spent good money on it." He added with a whisper.

"Scyther, use Slash." Chris ordered. Suddenly the magikarp's happy thrashing about was interupted as Scyther loomed over it, scythes gleaming. The magikarp suddenly had the image of it being turned into sushi and Chris eating it with much happiness. So the magikarp panicked and waved a white flag in the air.

"So that was your last pokemon right?" Alpha asked the fisherman, who nodded, looking ashamed.

"Then the match goes to Chris." he declared. Suddenly the fisherman broke into sobs.

"That shady salesman lied to me!" he wailed, running off into the woods, carrying his useless pokemon with him. Everyone except for Alpha, Charles, and Scyther laughed at this pathetic display. So that was only Sky and Chris.

"Weirdos." Scyther murmured. Chris looked over at Charles.

"Why aren't you laughing! I can understand Alpha and Scyther, but not you." he demanded. Charles just sighed.

"Does have anything to do with Florence?" Sky asked. Charles immediately went to the fetal position.

"Ohh, that name..." he moaned.

"I have an idea to cheer him up." Charmander said from inside the RV. He had been tasked with keeping an eye on the demonic Pichu, who had been quiet for a while. But as soon as Charles had gotten back from being kidnapped it had gotten very happy. It was creeping everyone out so they started a demon watch patrol.

"What is it?" Alpha asked. Charmander announced his idea. Everyone smiled with a smile that delighted the demonic electric mouse.

"I like it." Charles said, speaking for the first time in a while.

* * *

The crowd was excited. Fangirls threw themselves at large bodyguards in futile attempts to get at the star of the show. Then the stage went with a flash of light a teen stepped onto the stage with a bowl cut, his head looking down dramatically. It was another hellish Justin Bieber concert. The balless actor was followed by a guitarist and someone operating a keyboard. Then something happened that shocked the fangirls into silence. The opening tunes for "Teenage Dream" played and Bieber whipped off his wig the reveal the white Bakura style haircut of Charles. And those two music players turned out to be Chris and Sky.

"You-make-me, feel like I'm living a, teen-age-dream..." Charles sang in an horribly off-key British accent while rubbing his hands all over his torso. Chris horribly mangling the songs rhythm by shredding on the electric guitar.

"I-can't-sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." Charles continued.

* * *

"**Uh-oh**." Pichu said from the rear view mirror of the of the Volkswagen.

"What?" Alpha asked without worry.

"**The fangirls are stirring."**

"And?" Alpha was not big on words.

**"They are the only beings in the world who can match my power through mob mentality."**

Alpha's eyes widened at the sight outside the window. "Oh dear lord." he gasped.

* * *

"Let, you put your hands on me, in my skintight jeans..." Charles sang, punctuating each syllable with a slap on his right ass cheek for the horrified crowd. Chris then began an intense guitar riff, drowning out Charles's off key singing.. Sky just continued playing as if nothing happened. Then as the song ended, Chris released Charmander from his pokeball, set down the guitar, and had Charmander set the guitar on fire.

"THANK YOU!" Charles roared before the silent crowd. The fangirls were shell-shocked but furious at the fact that it wasn't Bieber on the stage. Then like, pressing the large red button, Chris gave the crowd a good long view at his middle fingers before running off stage. The fangirls wait half of a second before following. Then after everyone left, Justin Bieber walked out with a bruise in the shape of a water bottle in his face, looked out at the empty stage, glanced at the burning guitar and then left the building.

* * *

"Step on it!" Sky yelled as they leaped into the van. SO alpha did as they sped down the road followed by fangirls, keep pace with their anger.

"You could help us." Alpha said to Pichu.

**"Fine, but just because I'm in such a good mood." **Then Pichu opened a window and a series of horrible acts of violence to violent for this story. But even with these demonic powers the fangirls where only knock unconcious with a couple broken bones. Though some of the weaker ones got turned into a squishy red pulp.

"He guys we are almost at Pewter City. But I may have broken a few laws." Alpha said in a vain attempt to keep their attention from the fact that they were travling with a devil incarnate and that had been for about 90 miles an hour for half an hour.

"After all that only a few of them died?" Charmander said in shock.

"But even after that, I would choose to do it again." Charles said happily.

"So _now_ will tell us about Flor-" Sky began but Charles resumed the fetal position and moaned.

"Oooh, that named." Charles moaned.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! :) GENERIC SMILEY! And remember to review! Also, for those of you who are waiting for your character to show up... I'll do my best to put them in the story in some way, but not in the next chapter. Because we are going to get the Boulder Badge... maybe. 8P GENERIC SMILEY!

The Demo, out.


	9. Chapter 9

I apoligize for the super delay. I have had a slew of on coming things and It might be a while for me to start the next chapter. So sit tight a read this chapter.

The Demo

**Chapter 9**

"We made it, Pewter City!" Charles cheered, striking a dramatic pose on a rock. He and all the others had made a pit stop when the realized they were on the outskirts of Pewter City.

"Cool, lets get some food." Sky said holding his stomach.

"Get the hell off my rock!" a drunken hobo screamed, charging out of nowhere. Alpha had been in a bad mood for the past few a days and decided at that moment to close line the hobo with his arm. The crazed man then flipped over and landing face first on the ground.

"Dude you can't own a rock. And besides that only an idiot would own a rock. The only thing you can do with them is to maybe sell them to idiot tourists." Alpha growled before crossing his arms over his chest and just looking bad ass with his drench coat.

"Nice." Chris grinned before kicking the semi-unconscious hobo while he was down.

With that they hopped into the Volkswagon and drove into the city. But a thought had formed in that hobo's mind. With that he then sold rocks to idiot tourists and anyone passing through. The next day he would meet a kid with a Pikachu and a violent red head girl.

* * *

"So I'm challenging the gym, you guys can come or not." Chris said, hopping out of the parked van, followed by Charles.

"Okay, see yah." Sky said as Alpha drove away.

"Wankers." Charles muttered as the two teens walked into the Pewter City Gym.

"Oi gym leader, my friend here is going to kick your arse!" Charles called out, while Chris flexed and tried to look impressive.

"Oh really." Brock said, siting meditative style on a rock.

"Um, what's up with your eyes?" Chris asked insensitively.

"What?"

"Well, your eyes are just really squinty so I was wondering what happened."

"My father looked up at the sun for to long as a child and he never got over it." Brock said grimacing.

"Sooo?"

" He held each of his children up to the sun until our eyes got like this."

"What an ass-holish father. I'm glad that your like this though because now I can beat you easily."

"I'm taking you down!" Brock roared back tossing a pokeball and releasing Geodude.

"Come on!" Chris roared, sending out the odd-colored grass pokemon, Nuzleaf.

[Author's Note: Yeah introduction! To recognize the fact that Nuzleaf is shiny.]

"Two pokemon each, let the match begin!" Brock announced.

"Nuzleaf, screw that rock up!" Chris ordered.

Nuzleaf grinned. "I am going to own your ass so hard." The geodude's eyes widened slightly as Nuzleaf blasted in back with a bullet seed. Nuzleaf then pressed the advantage by pinning the rock pokemon with a continuous stream of bullet seeds. The geodude then passed out after a while of this.

"No, Geodude!" Brock cried out returning the downed pokemon.

"That whimp never stood a chance!" Chris laughed, with Nuzleaf joining in. Brock's squienty eye twitched. Without saying a word he took out a pokeball and tossed it into the air. And out came Onix, towering far over Chris's and Nuzleaf's heads. The laughter faded until all was left but an uncomfortable silence.

"... Chris?"

"Yeah, Nuzleaf?"

"After I die stay the hell away from my poker winnings."

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the brutal slaughter that awaighted Nuzleaf...

* * *

"So when are we going to eat?" Sky asked Alpha. They where driving through the streets of Pewter with Alpha on the look out for something.

"Not now, I'm trying to find a driver's ed place so I have an excuse to drive instead of the British feminine, Charles."

"You don't like Charles do you?" Sky asked.

"No, he hit me over the head with a wrench or it might have been some kind of power tool, I don't really remember. " With the author's poor character development skills you would never know that I want to cast him into the fires of Mount Doom and spit on his ashes, then laugh."

"So can we eat?"

"Fine!" Alpha made a sharp turn into a burger king, grabbed Sky by the collar and hauled him out the van and into the Burger King, flailing. On the way to the register, Sky's trashing limbs hit a buisness suit man's soda, and spilled it all over the man. The whole fast food place froze except for Sky and Alpha. Alpha place the order violently, got it immediately, and hauled the trashing, and now salivating, Sky back into the Volkswagen before driving off.

"Umm, Sir?" the buisness man's lackey asked hesitantly. The man just growled out an order.

"Send a hit team after them at night. I want them dead or my name is Giovanni!"

* * *

"Listen Nuzleaf, normally in this situation I would say hit below the belt but it doesn't have one. So it's been nice knowing you buddy." Chris said in a serious manner to Nuzleaf, kneeling in the shadow of the Onix.

"Wait can't you switch pokemon or give up?" Nuzleaf pleaded.

"That's for pussies. Now weaken it so the rest of us can eat tonight."

"Are you to ready or not?" Brock asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Chris called over and then tossed Nuzleaf at Onix. Nuzleaf promptly hit the Onix and fell to the ground hard.

"Umm, Onix?" Brock asked, confused. Nuzleaf just continued to lie there for the next thirty seconds until Brock said, " Maybe you should call you pokemon back." Chris did just that.

"Now let's go, Charmander!" Chris called out earning him a gaping stare from Charles and Brock. Charmander popped, took one look at the behemoth that he faced and turned a nice shade of pale white.

"Charmander, I have one command for you, tear it apart by any means necessary!" Chris called out.

"Damn it." Charmander gasped.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!" Brock roared, and Onix dove face first at the fire lizard. Luckily, Charmander had been doing some agility training with Sneasel and manage to get out of the way in time, launching a fireball as he leaped. It splashed against Onix's face and did didly-squat. Onix then responded with another tackle, this time hitting Charmander in mid-air and tossed him towards the ceiling.

"Charmander!" Chris called out, for once showing concern for the lizard. At the sound of Chris's concerned voice Charmander felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rage. He didn't want his pity! Charmander forced himself to fight the G's of being tossed and landed feet first against the ceiling, as a white light began to envelope him. He grew taller, getting a little crest and more muscular arm's and legs. When the transformation was complete he was almost double in size, deep red, and ready to unleash a can of whoop ass on the rock snake below. He pushed of the cealing with his claws, extended and glowing with a white light that was metal claw. Charmander, who will now be known as Charmeleon, drew back one arm and then brought it, down, claws extended, in between Onix's stunned eyes. Onix cried out with a roar of pain.

"Onix! Bind!" Brock called desperately. Onix managed to shake off the blow for the most part and wrapped it's tail around Charmeleon, crushing it. But the fire lizard just smiled.

"Guess what?" Charmeleon grinned before sending a Dragon Rage right into Onix's face. The explosion that followed sent up a cloud of dust all through out the battle space. When the dust settle, Onix had let go of Charmeleon. However it was still standing.

"No!" Charmeleon screamed. "No, you are not still standing from that! I'm tired of losing! Now you are going to fall down or I'm going to come up there and make you my bitch!" The Onix just stood there not doing anything. Then after a long period of time the onix collapsed into large pile.

"! Brock cried out falling to one knee.

"Aw yeah, pay up squinty." Chris smirked, slapping Charmeleon a high five. Then with a flash of white light, Nuzleaf released himself from his pokeball perfectly fine.

"So did we win? And whose the new guy?" he asked, smiling broadly earning himself a glare from Chris.

* * *

Chris, Charles, Charmeleon, and a beaten up Nuzleaf arrived at a awesome sight.

"What happened to my baby!" Charles cried. The Volkswagen had changed. It now looked like a tour Bus that had a love child with a Volkswagon. The whole thing was black except for the ghost flames on the side.

"I made it better. It also has-" Alpha began smugly but was cut off by Charles cry of, "I love it!"

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Charmeleon was bragging about his new physic and increased power while the others were eating some fast food, saving money this time around. The inside of the Bus was much larger and had a computer built into the 'wall' of the van with wi-fi connection. They also had a mini fridge, microwave, and flat screen TV, as well as a mini-bar and bunk beds. It quickly became apparent what had happened to their winnings last time around.

"So how is this all being powered, by the car battery?" Chris asked in awe of the new decor, quickly getting over the loss of money.

"Have you noticed something?" Alpha asked still smug. Charles and Chris looked around.

"Wait, where is the hell spawn pit demon that curses me out daily?" Charles asked, confused.

"Green energy!" Sky said cheerfully.

"Nice." Chris grinned. Then the cocking of guns was heard.

"Shit!" Alpha swore, as he hit a red button under the mini bar as about fifty guns all fired upon the van, blowing up all the inhabitants...

The end

Just kidding!

The red button activated a blast shield that caused the bullets to glance off bus, keeping the inhabitants safe.

"What do we do man, I can't die!" Sky panicked.

"This." Alpha said, and then he hit another button and then two cannons appeared on either side of the van, as well as machine gun turrets and a few laser guns.

"Shoot them. shoot them!" Chris cried out with joy and hatred.

* * *

Outside the van their was an army of rocket grunts, all armed with tommy guns and shot guns. Naturally, upon seeing the sight of various weapons pointing at them they were afraid.

"What should we do sir?" one grunt asked his superior.

"I suggest running." So they did just that, running like Pichu itself was chasing them with a chainsaw and hockey mask.

* * *

"Aww, I wanted to fire upon them." Chris said sadly.

"Okay then, let go." Alpha said, getting into the driver's seat But was beat there by a grinning Charles.

"Papi likes." he purred, turning the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Aww yeah, Charmeleon! That's all I have to say other that, review.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for this incredibly long delay. It was a combonation of writer's block and _sinnicous slothicus_. Or just laziness, what ever you prefer. Anyway's here it is along with the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song St. Elmo's Fire. Although it would be sooo cool if I did.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey guys you need to listen to this song." Sky said, playing a song on Youtube. Chris, Alpha, Charmeleon, and Sneasel all looked over from there respective postions they were all at a gas station, waiting for Charles to finishing taking a piss.

_'...I can see a new horizon, underneath the blazing sky, up and where the eagles flying, higher and higher!'_

_'Gonna be a man in motion, underneath this pair of wheels, take me where the futures lying, St. Elmo's Fire!'_

"I gotta dance!" Charmeleon shouted, with enthusiasm.

"Me too." Chris declared before proceeding to bust a move. Sneasel and Sky looked at each other and shrugged joining in on the dancing. So intent on rocking out to the awesome music, no one noticed, that Alpha had slipped over to the driver's seat, inserted the keys and then peeled out onto the road, before speading away. Charles stepped out of the gas station's mini mart, holding a bag.

"I'm back!" he declared with a smile that faded as he saw the license plate of the souped up van driving away at 90 mph.

* * *

"Bloody nice friends I got, what with leaving me here on my own." Charles grumbled, sweeping his hair out of his eyes before letting out a stream of cursing. He had been walking down the road for a while since he had been ditched. Pretty soon he came on a fork in in the road.

"Now which way did they go?" Charles said to himself, looking from one road to the next. Then out of freakin' nowhere, a old man in a ninja suit stumbled out of the surrounding mountian caves, bleeding from multiple wounds. He eyes alighted on Charles and his eyes gleamed. He half-walked half-crawled to astonished Brit and clasped a pure black pokeball into his hand.

"Guard this with your life." He gasped before dying from blood loss. Charles stood there for a while, stunned before another ninja, this one only mildly bleeding, burst through the same entrence. He cruelly laughed as he saw the dead old man, before looking at Charles.

"Did he give it to you?" he asked once he stopped laughing, drawing a katana. Charles thought fast.

"Um yeah, let me get it." he said uneasily, fumbling around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of toilet paper.

"He said something about the light of the full moon, something about a cactus, and some other ninja mumbo-jumbo." he assured the ninja, handing him the toilet paper. The evil ninja's eyes gleamed as he saw the paper.

"I shall give you this gift in return." the man said oily, handing him a crystal.

"Crush it, and you shall become more ninja than even the high Kyobi lord Naruto." the man said before disapearing in a swirl of leaves. Charles coughed as he inhaled some leaves. When the mini-tornado died down, the man was gone. Charles hesitated, and then grabbed the dead guys katana looked at the crystal. Then he broke into a grin.

"I didn't think that would actually work!" he exclaimed and crushed the crystal, gaining super ninja powers. Then grabbing the katana and the pokeball, he ran along the mountain wall at super ninja speed.

"I didn't think that would work either!" he exclaimed before laughing manically.

* * *

Sometime after his mad dash, Charles stopped and looked at the pokeball.

"I wonder what's in it?" he wondered and then he clicked the pokeball and a burst of white light started as the pokeball opened dramticly... to reveal a complete undramatic note.

_"Hah losers! If you have opponed this pokeball then you have unleashed an unholy terror on the world! Bet you feel like a doche now!_

_Hug's and Kisses,_

_The Ninja Tribunal_

"Hmm, I wonder what I just did?" Charles wondered.

In multiple dimensions across the universe...

Gollem finds the One Ring and strangles his friend,

Snape kills Dumbledor,

The measles virus muates and kills many people, leaving Will Smith as the last healthy human in New York,

Justin Beiber becomes famous across the world,

Macbeth kills Duncan,

Sephiroth dies,

My friend discovers how to make the T-Virus, ect.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing." Charles shrugged before running off again at ninja speed.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Ugh, I think we're lost." Rocket Grunt 452 groaned. He and his companion were searching for Chris and co. and became lost.

"No we're not." Rocket Grunt 7956 insisted. Then CHarles burst into the scene.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully. Both grunts reacted the way any Team Rocket member would.

"Ahhhh, it's private enemy number five!" Rocket Grunt 7956 screamed while his companion just cried like a little girl who got her icecream stolen.

"What, I'm only number five? Who's number one?" Charles asked confused and enraged.

"Oh, that's Mewtwo." Rocket Grunt 452 answered, ceasing his crying instantly. Charles eyes blazed with the fury of one of his kinsman looking at a Frenchman. And no one likes the French. Not even the French like themselves.

"I will destroy you!" he screamed, charging them.

5 seconds later...

"Who's your daddy?" Charles roared at the tied up Team Rocket members. The only response he got was a groan.

"I'll take that as not you." he decided and pimp slapped both of them at once.

"So long suckers!" he laughed at hem and then poofed away in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Back at the pimped out van...

* * *

Charles randomly poofed on top of the van.

"Hello mates!" he declared swinging into the van via open window. But he was not noticed. Alpha was driving and the other occupents were to busy singing along to St. Elmo's Fire for the twenty-seventh time in a row.

"I hate Kanto." he sighed, before sitting down in a bar chair and poping open a coca-cola.

* * *

Yeah so this was the most filler episode that ever lived. All that really happened was Charles is no longer completely useless Any ways for those of you that have submitted characters, don't worry. I will use them soon. Anyways, on too Cerulean City!

The Demo


	11. Chapter 11

So hey guys. It's summer so now I shall be updating a lot more. Anyways the other reason I wasn't updating was because of [dramatic pause] manga. I am addict. Anyways I am getting ideas for this fan fiction so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

The author shall take this time to describe our heros and their roles as he has not done so for a while. Chris is fifteen and the group's main income of money. He challenges gyms and earns money for the group, which they use to fiance repairs for there awesome vehicle, buy food and liquids, and to spend just because. His pokemon are Charmeleon, a Shiny Nuzleaf, and a Sneasel. Sky is also fifteen the group's hippie. So far he has little to no personality and hasn't had any character development for the past ten chapters. He is Chris's best friend and has suffered from drug problems. His pokemon is Bulbasaur. Charles is sixteen and British. He attempts to be a ladie's man but fails horribly. He recently has developed ninja powers and caused all of the bad things that ever happened ever in the same hour. Alpha is a bad ass experiment by Team Rockets attempt to create a super soldier by combining pokemon and humans. They succeeded. Kind of. Alpha killed them all. He can use the moves Swords Dance, Thunderbolt, Psychic, and Close Combat. His age is unknown but he claims to be eighteen. The final "member" is the demon that inhabits the body of a Pichu. Do not make direct eye contact. It is the ultimate epitome of evil. Upon sight drop down and beg for forgiveness and hope it's in a good mood. Or Run. That might work as long as you have something else to outrun. Currently being used as a power source.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was calm and peaceful day. And then arrived the destroyers of peace, the corrupters of honor, the enemies of non-anarchy! We call them our heros.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" Charmerleon whined consistently and obnoxiously. It was a normal day for the super car's occupants. But it was the day they arrived in Cerulean City and of there next paycheck. By pay check we mean the day Chris challenges the town's gym.

"I will beat you half to death if you ask that question one more time." Alpha said calmly, though his enraged eyes and aura of hatred betrayed him. Charmeleon thought about his choices for about half a second. He could risk his life and tick off Alpha or he could knuckle under for once and save himself a beating.

"Are we there yet?" the fire lizard asked in the most obnoxious voice he could imagine: The voice of George W. Bush. The next thing Charmeleon saw was a fist striking him square in the face.

At the pokemon center

"We got a problem Doc!" Chris shouted as he burst through the sliding glass door flanked by Charles, Sky and Alpha, who was carrying a slightly bleeding and battered Charmeleon. Alpha and Sky were in a discussion.

"Don't you think you went a bit over board, man?" Sky asked mildly.

"No." Alpha said in a deadpan.

" But really, you knocked him unconscious, tossed him out of a moving vehicle and then jumped out after him, used him as a landing to cushion your fall, then proceeded to beat him up even more."

"No over bard was when I gave him a sign that said 'I love Hitler and tossed him into the Holocaust Remembrance Convention." Alpha admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are one screwed up man" Charles muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

"You will speak to me with respect!" Nurse Joy rumbled with some obvious delusions of grandeur slipping out of her cloned brain.

"Look toots, I just want to no if he can fight in the-" Chris began arrogantly but was stopped by a flash of movement from the Nurse.

"You will speak to me with respect." the Nurse said with a sick and twisted grin on her face.

"Will he be okay, Nurse Joy?" Chris asked with a sweating face complete void of emotion other than one: pain.

"Well, he'll be in a coma for about three days and he might lose a few IQ points but he should be okay." the pink haired Nurse said with a plastic smile.

"Good. Would you please remove you hands now?" Chris asked through a countenance [Author's inconvinantly placed note: Hit the dictionary my readers. Muhahahahaha! Ha.] that was a combination of a smile and a grimace. The Nurse then released her crushing grip from Chris's ball sack with the same plastic smile.

"When did she do that?" Sky whispered to Charles. Charles only response was a grunt that might have meant either I don't know or I'm kind of freaked out by that and I will wipe my memory of this event from my mind forever and a day. It was probably the first.

"Oh yeah, I'm obligated to tell you that you need four pokemon the challenge the Cerulean CIty Gym." the sadistic Nurse added before wheeling Charmeleon away on a stretcher.

"Damn, you need another pokemon, right Chris. Chris?" Sky noted before notcing his friend callapse on the ground cluthing his groin with occasional whimpers of pain.

Later

"Okay, so we know that Chris needs a new pokemon. Options?" Nuzleaf said with the air of an army Sergent. The whole gang, minus Charmeleon was sitting in the Volks-a-bus while Nuzleaf was standing up in front of them with a huge white board behind him.

"Well, we have to consider this is a author plot to give Bulbasaur a personality." Alpha said, bluntly breaking the forth wall.

"Wrong." A voice dramatically said. With one consecutive gasp, the whole group turned to see a young man with long brown hair, dashing good looks, and eyes covered by sunglasses. His dramatic, smoldering eyes obviously would have been to much and all the girls in the world would flock to him and-

"Stop the monologue, it's making me sick!" Sneasle snarled, ice punching the sadly deluded, yet handsome author away from the microphone he was making his monologue with.

"Why the hell do you keep putting yourself into this story?" Sky asked, scratching his red hair.

"I'm lonely." The Demo said simply, a teddy bear materializing into his arms.

"Oh, really?" Bulbasaur asked, surprised.

"No, I'm here because Alpha broke the forth wall and I couldn't help but jump in. Anyways, I realized that with Charmeleon out of the way, this provides a perfect opportunity." The Demo said, shrugging and tossing the teddy bear out through an open window.

"Anyways, I shall use this opportunity to introduce another character of the day. IF you beat him you will get the next member of your crew, Chris. A pokemon from the Unova region. Oh Alpha by the way, I placed a curse on you so that if you leave this group like your planning to and taking the bus with you, you die. So long my creations!" The Demo said cheerfully before flashing out in a cloud of sheer hotness.

"… You suppose that he has some kind of trouble getting a girlfriend?" Nuzleaf wondered before hearing a loud crack. He spun around to see Alpha lying on the floor with his enraged friends looming over him, though Chris was the only one holding a blunt instrument.

"Want to help kick him while his down?" Charles asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Sorry for putting myself in again. I can't resist. Anyways in the next chapter Pichu comes back. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to reading manga, writing the next chapter, or planning on getting my crush to like me.

PEACE OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry for not doing much. I've been do busy reading manga, sad books, and playing video games. But look a distraction from that in the form of a chapter. YEAH!**

**The Demo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Or Naruto. But I am in the possesion of a Demon Pichu and the main characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Soooooooo, what's the plan?" Charles asked Chris and Sky, wiping his brow. They had just gotten through beating Alpha to near-death. It took about an hour to get him unconscious. From, their they just continued for another thirty minutes to make sure he would stay that way. Then, they duct taped him to the ceiling of a closet and locked the door. They weren't taking any chances.

"Well, we're supposed to go looking for a character of the day, right?" Chris asked Sky. Sky hesitantly nodded, unsure of what half-baked scheme would come from Chris's mouth.

"Then, let's go catch a pokemon on our own!" Chris finished, snapping his figures in triumph.

"FIGHT THE MAN, CHRIS! FIGHT 'IM!" Sky yelled to the sky, grabbing Chris's shoulders and shaking him with manic energy.

" Well now chaps. This sounds like a bloody good plan. And this tea is the dog's bollocks." Charles said with a thick British accent from the minibar, while holding a cup of steaming tea. Chris and Sky stopped their exchange and looked at their white-haired friend.

"What the hell. Was that." Chris asked, pausing for emphasis.

"Well according to Stereotypes Monthly-" Charles began brightly, whipping a magazine out of nowhere, like all anime characters, " 'All British characters in all fan-fics are expected to act 5% more British, if possible. If not, act Mexican.'. Now do you understand, chaps?" Charles finished, looking at his audience. Chris and Sky were intrigued in a game of rock, paper, scissors..

"Bloody yanks." Charles muttered under his breath, forced to not curse anymore for the sake of this fanfics T rating which has been pushed lately.

'No, I was listening. What does it say about villains, by the way?" Chris asked, faking his interest.

"It says, male villains are expect to say something obviously homosexual at least once. Whot the bloddy 'ell does that mean?" Charles asked, forcing his British accent to a new level, one he's only heard in a bar in his homeland: Drunken British. Then, from the radio, a noise was heard.

"It's times like this that make me want to go straight!" the voiced declared, followed by an explosion. Everyone was shocked.

"This van is freaking me out man." Sky said shakily, looking around.

"That must have been some kind of message from the other side. Like some deity is playing around with us." Charles muttered, forgetting to act British.

"Does that demon that power's our ride count as a villain?" Chris wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"You lost the game." another voice said, coming from the radio again. This time, it was the demonic rasp of Pichu. Then some thumping came from the closet.

"DANM IT HE"S AWAKE! DRIVE SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Chris screeched, diving under the table.

Charles fought his innate desire to run from the vengeance of Alpha, started the pimped out van, and stepped on it, heading for the mountains. 

* * *

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA! DITCH THE VAN!" Charles realized, slamming on the brakes and jumped out. Chris and Sky paused for a second, deciding for a moment weither or not to stay but then the thumping began anew and they followed Charles example. But before they did, Chris paused, looking back. His training he learned from his father was coming into play...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Chris was walking next to his father on the side of the road. Chris was much younger, about five or six and he was holding a bandana. His father a tall, dark, faceless blur in red neck clothing, with something strapped to his back. Walking next to them was a Mightyena.

"No remember, son. If you ever need to abandon a car that has someone unconscious in it, take the power source. That way they can't follow you." Chris's father said with a thick southern accent.

"Is that why you strapped the car's engine to you back after I chloroformed your parole office?" Chris asked, petting the black wolf dog.

"Yes son. That's why." Chris's dad said before laughing.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Good times, good times." Chris said with a dreamy look on his face as he popped open the hood, grabbed the unconscious Pichu, stuffed it in his pocket, and ran after his fleeing friends.

* * *

"We made good, time, guys." Chris gasped, standing next Sky and Charles at the edge of a clearing.

"Haven't run like that since the Taco Bell riot of '06." Sky gasped.

"I haven't run like that since me dad got into a fight with that Frenchman at the bar. It would have been fine except he was drunk. And had friends. And we were in a French bar." Charles said, shuddering from the bad memories.

"Don't worry, your are safe now." Sky comforted.

"Not really." a voice said ominously. The group turned around to see... a pale, scarred boy about their age dressed in a hooded cloak. "My name is Bilal Devouse. I'm here to bring you in."

"...WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone but Bilal burst out laughing their asses off. Bilal just stood their, his rage growing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What the heck do you think you are, giving out your first and last name? You think were in some kind of martial arts manga or something!" Chris cackled, pointing his finger at Bilal.

"Look at how pale he is! He looks like one of those creeps who sits in front of their computer all day!" Sky laughed

"WAHAHAHAHA! Look at what he's wearing! He looks even stupider than a Frenchman!" Charles Britishly laughed while insulting the French at the same time.

"You are so lucky you guys are wanted alive." Bilal Devouse growled lifting up his head so that he could look them in the eye.

"So your a bounty hunter and you want to take us to jail is that it?" Charles asked conversationally. At the word 'jail' Chris and Sky lept into action.

"Sky, go!" Chris said as he searched the the many pockets of his army fatigues. Bilal Struck a martial arts pose, prepared for anything. He had done assassinations, body guarding from assassins, and parties with rich people on a weekly basis, occasionally fight terrorists at the party.

[Author's Note: If you guys hadn't figured it out next, this guys the dictionary definition of bad ass.]

But nothing could prepare him for what was to come next.

* * *

"What the name of all things unholy, are you doing?" Belil Devouse, asked confused. Sky was sitting in front of him on a stool, staring into his blue-green eyes.

"You got purty eyes." Sky said, while slowly munching on some popcorn.

'What-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. I could stare into these eyes all, day, long."

"Okay, Sky, end Delaying Tactic #34!" Chris declared, pulling his pokeballs out of his pants.

Sky lept from his chair as Chris called out his first pokemon.

"Go Scyther!" Chris declared, and the green bug appeared in a flash of light.

"Fight the bounty hunter!" Chris, declared, his eyes gleaming.

"No." Scyther said, in monotone.

"WHY NOT!" Chris roared in fury.

"I haven't been in the past few chapters. I even heard a rumor that the author even forgot about me in the last chapter." Scyther said, pouting.

"Just fight." Chris groaned, face palming.

"Go, Absol!" Belil Devouse called, sending out the black awesome dog thing. The Absol, appeared in the gleam, striking a pose all the while.

"Night Slash." Belil ordered. The pokemon gave a nod and then leapt forward with it's paws surrounded by black energy. It slashed with it's paws outstretched and was blocked by Scyther's scythes.

"I will defeat you to restore my honor." Scyther said in monotone, channeling the spirit of all emo anime heroes and villains. He slashed with his scythes only for the Absol to disappear as quickly as it struck.

"X-Scissor!" Scyther grunted, slashing with his blades crossed.

"Sol!" Bilel's Absol growled, which apparently meant double team for multiple copies of it appeared surrounding it. Scyther paused for a second, looking for the right one. Then the attack began. About three absol at once would run in and attack, the false one's dealing no damage, while the real one's attack damaged him. Obviously. Scyther wasn't worried though.

"You think these attacks bug me? After I was hit by that van, I went so far into the emo side of the force this crap doesn't bug me!" Scyther demanded, still in a monotone. Then he struck out and slashed one of the Absol in half as it ran by.. Only for it to disappear and a log to be replaced with it.

"Damn ninjutsu techniques." Svyther groaned, before being struck again. [Author's note: For full effect of the way Scyther said this, watch ninjabridge and listen to Sasuke.]

"Finish it." Belil said coolly. With those words, Scyther's eyes, gleamed. Now imagine this part in slow motion. As the Absol charged forward, it's paw's gleaming with it's final shadow claw, Scyther outstretched his blades.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Scyther roared, ripping off yet another Naruto move. The spinning blades caught Absol multiple times, finishing it off.

"Absol return, go Scizor! Belil, said, return and sending out his pokemon in one swift practiced movement.

"Hah, that bug is no match for Scyther!" Chris laughed. Then in one Hyper Beam, Scyther was launched all the back to the van.

"Fine, I never liked him anyways. Go, Sneasle!" Chris grunted before sending out Sneasle.

"Iron Head." Belil said, bored and in one hit Sneasle was also knocked out.

"OH COME ON!" Chris yelled, sending out Nuzleaf.

"Hyper Beam." With that Nuzleaf was also obliterated.

"Man, it's almost like The Man got tired of writing fight sequences already." Sky complained.

"That's all your pokemon. Game Over." Belil said, moving in on Chris and friends.

"Not yet. I have one more pokemon!" Chris laughed with a high pitched voice that rose and fell.

"Um, Chris?" Charles asked warily and sky began to back away.

"PICHU, SEND THEM TO HELL!" Chris cackled, tossing out the Pichu from his pocket. The Demon posessed Pichu hit the ground with a flop, face first.

"I'm pretty sure that's pokemon abuse. But that's beside the point. HAHAHAHAHA!" Belil laughed, pointing at the malonurished Pichu.

"**Give me one reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now.**" the Pichu rasped with such effect that it's dialogue became bold faced.

"Pack of smokes?" Chris suggested.

"**BITCHIN'.**" Belil had stopped laughing this point as the Pichu looked him in the eye. Then with one blast of demonic energy, the Scizor's iron skin was ripped from it's flesh, revealing a soft and pink bloody interior.

"Shedinga! Assist me!" Belil screamed, as his Scizor collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. The Ghostly bug appeared only to crumble into dust in the presence of the demon. Belil then did the thing an sensible guy would at this point. He turned and ran for his life, leaving behind a pokeball with a note attached to it.

* * *

"What was that?" Chris asked looking at the two bug pokemon, which were not dead, but in the fetal position crying for mommy.

"**Sharagin, learned from reading Naruto manga. Not much else to do when your powering a primitive human vehicle.**" Pichu rasped before collapsing. Even a demon needs to rest.

"What's this?" Sky wondered as he picked up a pokeball.

" 'Dear Belil, I need this pokeball delivered to the main characters. Please do it discreetly.' The Demo..." Sky read before looking at the others.

"HE PLANNED ALL OF THIS! THAT DAMN AUTHOR PLANNED ALL OF THIS!" Chris roared, grabbing the pokeball out of Sky's hands. He paused to return his other pokemon to their pokeballs, grabbed the sleeping demon and headed for the car.

"What are you going to do?" Charles asked, ignoring his accent in his fury.

"What I do best: kick ass and make money." Chris growled, still walking. Sky and Charles took one last look at the traumatized pokemon and left the clearing.

* * *

Moments later... actually sometime around nightime

* * *

A trio of a purple haired man, a red haired woman, and a Meoth crashed into the clearing from the sky.

"Man, tank god for morphine." Meowth groaned, picking himself off the ground and popping a dislocated shoulder back into place.

"James, that was the gayest thing you have ever said." Jessie growled at James(for of course it was team rocket) while cracking her neck.

"But Stereotypes Monthly said to say homosexual." James whined, turning his leg around so it was on the right way.

"For you James, even if you aren't gay, many people in a world we can only imagine will mark this as the day you came out of the closet." Meowth stated dramatically, staring at the stars.

"Oh, go to hell."

* * *

Sooooo, How was that? Pretty good, right? Anyways after reading Naurto for so long and watching Ninjabridged I couldn't resist. And Please, as always, Review. It boosts my ego.


End file.
